charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Todd Tucker
Todd Tucker portrayed the magical being The Aggressor on the season 5 episode of Charmed entitled Witches in Tights also known as Magic Wears a Mask. The Aggressor was the creation of the Thought Projection power of a young witch named Kevin. In addition, Todd worked on several of the special effects on Charmed throughout season 4 to season 8; he also portrayed several various magical beings on the show other than the Aggressor. He created various costumes and did the make up on several of the magical beings presented within the Charmed Universe. Biography Born in Northern California, Todd Tucker is a special effects artist and actor who has appeared in and work on the special effects, aesthetic and prosthetic designs on several films, television series and commercials, he is also a producer. Fascinated by the special effects of fantasy and horror films growing up, Todd moved to Los Angeles, California and immediately began applying his knowledge as one of the key artists for special effects makeup studio, Cannom Creations. His work on the film “''Hook''” assisted the crew in receiving their first nomination from the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences for Achievement in Makeup. In 1992, Todd and the crew from Cannom Creations won their first Academy Award for Achievement in Makeup for the film “''Bram Stokers Dracula''”, following it the next year with another win for their work on “''Mrs. Doubtfire''”. Todd’s work on feature films came to be recognized 6 more times by the Academy for his work in makeup effects. In 1995 Todd joined the Screen Actors Guild and soon became respected as one of Hollywood’s top creature actors and puppeteers. In addition to acting in feature films such as “''Kull The Conqueror''”, “''Big Bad Wolf''” and “''The Passion of The Christ''”, he was a puppeteer on a variety of films including “''Jingle All The Way''”, “''A Simple Wish''”, “''Idle Hands''”, “''License to Wed''” and “''Van Helsing''”. Todd’s versatility allowed him to portray over a dozen characters for the hit Warner Bros. show “''Charmed''”. He has also performed on the Disney Channel shows, “''That’s So Raven''” and “''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.” In 2001 Todd began Producing and Directing a number of shorts, commercials and feature trailers. His lists of creations include “''Darkworld”, “''Wolvy – Twisted at Birth''”, “''The Gatekeepers''”, “''Reaction''” and the cult favorite, “''Moldy’s Madhouse''”. To date, Todd has been featured in the magazines: “Moviemaker”, “Us”, “Starburst”, “Below The Line”, “Cinemfantastique”, “Charmed Magazine”, “Horrorhound”, “Makeup Artist Magazine”, “Fangoria”, “People” and “In Touch”. He has also been interviewed and featured on “''Extra''”, “''Entertainment Tonight''”, “''The Tyra Banks Show''”, “''Reels Channel''” and “''The Disney Channel''”. In 2006, Todd teamed with Harvey Lowry, Greg Cannom and Ronald L. Halvas to form Drac Studios. After Lowry and Cannom's departure from the company, Tucker reformed the company as Illusion Industries Inc with the collected crew who was the creative driving force behind their many successes. This new collaboration will ensure that Todd Tucker will continue to be a driving force in the entertainment industry. Todd became a member of the Directors Guild of America in 2007. Since that time Todd has directed on the horror hit, “''Trailer Park of Terror''” and the family comedy “''Soccer Mom.” Todd also directed the new family hit “''Monster Mutt.” Charmed In addition to several special effects and prosthetic contributions to the series, Todd Tucker appeared in a total of 9 episodes throughout the course of Charmed, in ascending order these are: *Witches in Tights (13 October 2002) - The Aggressor *Necromancing the Stone (4 May 2003) - Creeper Demon (uncredited) *The Power of Three Blondes (12 October 2003) - Gremlins *Sword and the City (9 November 2003) - Creeper Demon (uncredited) *A Call to Arms (12 September 2004) - Creature Head Demon *The Bare Witch Project (19 September 2004) - Creature Head Demon *Charrrmed! (3 October 2004) - Creature Head Demon *Once in a Blue Moon (17 October 2004) - Creature Head Demon *Hulkus Pocus (20 November 2005) - Hulked up Krychek Demon Experience in the Industry Films *''Buddha'' *''Christmas Tails'' *''Suzanne and Her Seven Husbands'' *''The Fury a.k.a. Deathgames'' *''Smurfs'' *''Monster Mutt'' *''Dead of Night'' *''Night at the Museum 2'' *''In My Pocket'' *''Night of the Demons'' *''Mostly Ghostly'' *''Soccer Mom'' *''Watchmen'' *''Bachelor #2'' *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' *''Yonkers Joe'' *''Farmhouse'' *''Trailer Park of Terror'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *''Apocalypto'' *''Big Mamma’s House 2'' *''Little Man'' *''The Exorcism of Emily Rose'' *''Syriana'' *''Scary Movie 4'' *''Son of the Mask'' *''Collateral'' *''White Chicks'' *''The Passion of the Christ'' *''The Whole Ten Yards'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''The Singing Detective'' *''Ali'' *''A Beautiful Mind'' *''Hannibal'' *''Big Momma's House'' *''Monkeybone'' *''Bless the Child'' *''The Insider'' *''Idle Hands'' *''Bicentennial Man'' *''Blade'' *''Titanic'' *''Kull the Conqueror'' *''The Devil’s Advocate'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''The Associate'' *''Roommates'' *''Thinner'' *''The Shadow'' *''Nine Months'' *''The Mask'' *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' *''Malice'' *''Man Without a Face'' *''Hoffa'' *''Forever Young'' *''Alien 3'' *''Batman Returns'' *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' *''Star Trek VI'' *''Hook'' Television *''Southland'' *''Saving Grace'' *''The Middleman'' *''Scream Queens'' *''Moonlight'' *''The Biggs'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''The Tyra Banks Show'' (Seasons 1-3) *''Cory in the House'' *''Cosmic Encounters'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''The Lost Room'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Standoff'' *''That's So Raven'' (Seasons 2 – 4) *''Charmed'' (Seasons 4 – 8) *''The Life and Death of Peter Sellers'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Hanna Montana'' *''Friends'' (Seasons 7 – 8) *''Gleason'' *''Point of Origin'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Any Day Now'' *''Power Rangers'' *''From the Earth to the Moon'' *''House of Frankenstein'' *''Sybil '' *''Earth 2'' *''The Flash'' Miscellaneous Commercials, Music Videos, Etc *Ad Council *Subway *Coca–Cola *Domino’s Pizza *Marilyn Manson Stage Show *Maternity Gap Commercial *Ozzy Osbourne Music Video *2 Planters Peanuts Commercial *Sprint Commercial *General Motors Commercial *Quaker Oats Commercial *Rozerem Commercial *Sony Playstation "Werewolf" *Twizzler Commercial *M&M "Herman Munster" * 2 Rolling Stones Music Videos *United Airlines "Big Foot" *Coca-Cola "Dracula" See Also *The Aggressor *Krychek Demons *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 Lastname, Firstname